


Being neighbourly

by Nevverendin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Longing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbor au, Pining, Yuuri and victor are gay and so am i, everyone lives everywhere, im australian theres a lot of "extra" u's, phichit will probably enter later on lmao, the triplets r little shits, this is my first actual fanfic lets go, victor skates stay with me at the same gpf that yuuri comes 6th in, yuuri has self esteem issues smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevverendin/pseuds/Nevverendin
Summary: Yuuri had never been shy around his neighbours, that is, he was never shy around his neighbours until THE Victor Nikiforov moved in next door.





	1. Tears and Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first full length fic hope you enjoy it!!!

“Yuurrriii where are you going? You’re supposed to help me; this is the Katsuki family business not the Mari-does-everything onsen.” Yuuri whirls around from the onsen’s entrance to face his sister, leaning on the counter cigarette held lazily between her fingers. 

“Ah sorry neechan*” Yuuri said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I promised Yuuko I’d watch the triplets today while she’s working.”

“And I guess there’s no backing out of that is there huh? Okaasan should be home soon, I’ll have to get her to help. How cruel of you Yuuri? Making your poor mother do all your work for you.” Mari teased pointing an accusing finger towards the general direction of Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and waved goodbye before making his way to ice castle skating rink. Yuuko’s husband, Takashi Nishigori, would have usually been on call for this kind of job but with the big move underway there was no way he could keep the likes of Axel, Lutz and, Loop under control. To be completely honest Yuuri wasn’t too sure if he could pull it off either.

Yuuri smiled thinking about all the memories the three of them shared. The couple had moved in next to the Katsuki onsen 8 years ago and there had been many a night of drunken board games all ending in either the three of them some 90’s pop song in broken English or Yuuri challenging Yuuko to a dance off to which he lost every time. (Yuuko wins. WhAt?! Takashi that’s, that’s not very fair of you, I did so well. Sorry dude she’s my wife and I enjoy being alive.) 

“Yuuko!” Yuuri called, knocking on the big glass doors to the ice rink. “Yuuko it’s me!”

“Yuuri!!!” This was the last thing Yuuri could proses before being knocked to the ground and practically smothered by the Nishigori triplets. 

“Yuuri!! Haha said we could go skating!” “Chichi found our skates!” “Yuuri Yuuri! Can you teach me to jump like you?”

“Hi, girls.” Yuuri laughed, fixing his glasses and hugging each of the 6 year olds in turn. “She did? That sounds like fun. Oh does that mean you’re already unpacking? How exciting! I’m not sure if there’s any more to teach to a genius like you, Axel. Maybe you should be teaching me!”

“Girls! What did I say about leaving the do- Oh!! You’re here, great! That means I can open on time, what a relief. Yuuko said. “Four birthday parties today, Four!! Thank you so much for watching my little monsters for me; I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.” 

“It’s no trouble! I love spending time with them.” Yuuri smiled as a completely frantic looking Yuuko rushed back around the ice castle lobby with plates of food and party hats. “Are you sure you can manage here alone?”

“Yes yes! I’ll manage” Yuuko said, clearly 100% not managing. “Go skate before the first group arrives!”  
-  
Yuuri Katsuki never thought much of his career as a figure skater, to be completely honest he never really thought much of himself. But Yuuri thought the world of his idol, Victor Nikiforov, 4 time Grand Prix finale world champion. 

So when the news of his retirement changed from rumours into fact Yuuri had been distraught. It had been like when his dog, Vicchan, had passed. One brutal blow straight to the heart. A sinking feeling that followed him for weeks to come.

_I never got to meet him._ Yuuri thought now, as he watched the triplets play on the ice. _Never as an equal. He’ll always remember me as the failure at his last Grand Prix._

He closed his eyes as he drifted around the rink, remembering the way Victor had looked on the ice. Elegant and beautiful, every move deliberate and filled with emotion. He was a rose in a garden of daisies and Yuuri? Yuuri was a dud seed, never growing no matter how much time and effort was wasted on getting him to bloom.

_But what if I..?_ Yuuri thought as he came to a stop in the centre of the ice and lowering his head, moving his arms into just the right position he had seen them take so many times before.

The moment he began to skate Victor Nikiforov’s “Stay close to me” Yuuri lost touch of his surroundings, hearing only the aria in his ears, and feeling only his movements. It was the most free he had felt in a long time. After Celestino had moved back to Detroit, taking most his students, and the pressure of 10 sets of eyes on your every action, with him, Yuuri found it easier to relax while practicing.

_Victor…_ Yuuri’s thoughts returned as he began the last spin of the program. _If only I had been more like you._

Yuuri gasped for breath, his face red and cheats heaving. He held the end pose for what felt like hours before finally lowering his arms and burying his face in his hands.

_But I wasn’t, I’m not, and I never could be._

Yuuri felt the tears coming, felt them on his face, his hands. He fell to his knees and sobbed on the ice, for something he only half understood.  
The girls stood in a huddle by the entrance to the rink whispering excitedly.  
-۰-  
Victor had always loved the thought of living somewhere other than St. Petersburg. He wanted to see the world and discover the endless possibilities it had to offer.

It wasn’t as if he had never travelled, his life was pretty much the exact opposite. His skating had taken him to more countries in the last 5 years than most people visited in their entire lives. But even so Victor felt more trapped than he’d ever been as he boarded his plane from Sochi. 

His life was missing something, maybe it was the feeling he had when a mysterious man had given him at the banquet as he seduced him and then disappeared without leaving victor with so much as a name. Maybe it was passion for really anything; it wasn’t as if skating held that anymore. Who could tell really?

“You can’t retire now Vitya.” His coach had yelled, the vain in his forehead threatening to burst. “You just won the Grand Prix finale you’re not done here yet, WE’RE not done here yet.”

Victor frowned remembering the lecture that had followed and the weeks of persuasion it had taken for Yakov to finally agree to let him leave competitive skating and with it, Russia.

Now it was the time to make the seemingly easy decision. Where do I go?

Victor spend hours reading up on everywhere he could think of, not bothering to look at much else. Australia? No. Too far and too hot for his Russian blood. Canada? Out of the question, the further away from Jean-Jacques Leroy he could get the better thank you. Literally anywhere in Europe? Too close, it would be too easy to drag him back.

“Victor open the fucking door and let me in!” the calm, soothing, tones of Yuri Plisetsky announced as Victor’s fount door received the beating of its lifetime. 

_Why’s he here so late? Isn’t he supposed to be staying with Mila tonight?_ Victor thought as he stood up to open his apartment door, nudging his poodle away from the entrance.

“Yuri! Always a pleasure what can I do for you?” Victor smiled, foot battling it out with Makkachin to keep the dog from pouncing on his surprise guest.

“Have you seen it?” Yuri screamed, eye wild and full of rage. A look not usually accompanied by kitten pyjamas, but seemed to be the fashion choice of the night.

“Seen what Yura? And please lower your voice, you’ll wake up the entire complex” Victor cocked his head to the side and folded his arms thoughtfully, stepping aside to let Yuri come inside.

“That pig, the pathetic piece of shit Yuuri Katsuki that insulted everyone who has ever stepped on the ice by thinking he could possibly compare to real skaters.” 

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor hummed, he was sure he’d heard the name before. “What about him?” 

At that Yuri decided he’d had enough and lunged at Victor’s laptop, opening a new tab to a video titled “Yuuri Katsuki tries to skate Victor Nikiforov’s winning program “Stay close to me” “

“Watch this,” Yuri said, still fuming. “I’m going to back Mila’s; even she is less infuriating than you.”  
-  
After Yuri’s outburst Victor had set the video aside, promising the teenager he would watch it, only to find he had already left.

He continued to sort through houses and cities until even Makkachin, the bouncing ball of energy, began to snore away in his sleep.

Victor cursed in frustration and closed the comparison website, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temple in an attempt to sooth the oncoming stress-headache. 

He let out a long breath of air and pulled himself back up to his screen, only to be met by the video again. _Alright,_ he thought. _I'll watch it._ At least if it made him as angry as Yuri it would be something else to think about.

The first thing Victor noticed was the lack of music, besides some whispering and the familiar sound of skates against ice, the video was completely silent. Maybe it was a mistake? No surely not or it would have been filmed again. As he watched, however, Victor discovered the silence had no difference anyway, the aria played in his head clearer than he had ever heard it.

The second thing Victor noticed was the skater’s clothes, simple everyday clothes. Worn jeans and a shabby t-shirt, nothing that seemed to be remotely close to training wear. 

The third thing Victor saw, or rather felt, was the pure emotion coming from the semi familiar skater. He radiated longing, hopelessness, and most of all love, something Victor had trained for months upon months to accomplish and still couldn’t quite manage to convey. He watched, mouth open, spell bound to the skaters every move. 

Victor felt something inside him shift when he watched Yuuri Katsuki (his mind scrambling to remember exactly who he was) glide into the last element of the program and then break. Down. Crying.  
What had caused this skater to be so overcome by skating his program? Why was this part included? 

_Wait, why is the camera moving towar-_ Victor gasped.

The skater had lifted his face and looked towards the camera, his glasses lopsided and eyes red. His black hair fell in every direction it could take and his lips were pursed.

Victor recognised that face.

Victor recognised the voice that spoke next.

Yuuri Katsuki was the mystery man who had swept him off his feet at the GPF banquet.

“Japan, Makkachin.” Victor said, his voice shaking. “We’re going to Japan.”


	2. Keys and paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i open a possible side plot and include phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im posting from an iPad cause i dont have a computer at the moment  
> i'll have to fix the html stuff later

Yuuri stared at laptop watching the video of himself skating. How the triplets had managed to film the entire program was a mystery to him, it wasn’t as if he had announced he was going to attempt to mimic a god among mortals of the skating world,

"Oh god Phichit what am I going to do," Yuuri collapsed forward onto the desk, mortified. "The girls won't take it down and Yuuko doesn't even know how they got it up so she can't help either."

Not that it mattered, millions of people had already seen him. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to read the comments, terrified of what they might say.

"Wow Yuuri, I'd say that sucks but honestly that sounds amazing, I'm not really sure why you're complaining." Phichit always had the best intentions, Yuuri knew that, but honestly he could be pretty dense sometimes.

"The whole world saw me skate Victor's program, people think I'm actually a good skater, and when I skate in nationals the whole world will be watching when I _fail_." 

"Dude you know I love you, and its for that reason that I've gotta say. You're overthinking again, you gotta snap out of it? What if Victor saw you like this?"

"Oh my god what if Victor _saw it_ " 

_Don’t flatter yourself Katsuki_

-

Victor had indeed seen Yuuri skate, actually quite a few times by now. He was infatuated with the Japanese boy, and it showed. Oh boy did it show.

“Victor pay attention to me, you're suppose to make me win the Grand Prix final, not fantasise about the things you want to do to the swine.” Yuri barked, a sneer plastered on his face. Choreographing a program for the Russian punk was not something he remembered agreeing to but here he was. Judging by the headache Victor guessed vodka had most likely been involved, which raised more questions than it answered.  
He shook his head (instantly regretting it) and threw his hands up, letting out a weak chuckle.  
"Yuri, I'm sure I don't know what you could possibly mean." He said as his face began to turn a shade of pink that could put a flamingo to shame.  
"Da! You know exactly what I'm talking about," Yuri stepped forward, closing the already small gap between the two skaters. "It's disgusting, and I'm forced to watch every second of it!"  
Yuri had never really been one for relationships. To him they were nothing more than a distraction, something holding him back from being the best he could be. Even as he began maturing he showed no interest in pursuing so much as a close friendship. Something that worried Victor immensely.  
_He's too much like me. He'll miss the best parts of being young if he keeps this up._  
Victor sighed, remembering himself at 16. The millions of fans and groupies would never add up to genuine human connection. The things the general public knew about his personality had been twisted and manipulated until what he was seen as was a parody of him. No one remembered the real Victor Nikiforov, including the man himself.

Victor knew he had missed a chance at creating life long friendships because of this, the kind that changed and grew with the participants, wove together like like vines becoming inseparable.  
And that wasn't even the worst of it, before the banquet Victor hadn't felt himself love in over 15 years.  
_I'm only making it worse,_ Victor thought. _He's copying how I lived and if I don't change, neither will he._  
Moving had suddenly become even more important.  
-  
The worst part of travelling had always been leaving Makkachin. Now the worst thing was the paperwork it took for Victor to be able to even apply for him to move countries. 

He massaged his temples, eye straining to read what might be the tenth form he'd had to fill out.  
_What address will the animal be staying at?_ The form read. 

Victor smiled, thinking about small house he had found in Hasetsu, Japan. The town wasn't part of a major city, this meant that the media wouldn't be tagging after him as much as they would have elsewhere, something Victor dealt with on occasion even in St.Petersburg.

His new home was next door to a hot spring bath and restaurant combo, a street away from the nearest skating rink, and not too far from the water. Nothing could make it more perfect

Well that is except one thing.  
-

 

It had been 3 weeks since Yuuri's video had gone viral and the hype surrounding it had plummeted after he had managed to pass himself off as a dedicated fan losing his idol. Nothing more and nothing less.

Yuuri had pushed it to the back of his mind, distracting himself with helping the Nishigori family pack, unpack, and eventually sell their old home. In the end the highest bidder hadn't even been from Hasetsu, Yuuri had assumed the buyer planned to rent out the rooms later on, an idea backed up by the owners absence since the sale. Yuuko had given him the set of keys to pass onto them when they finally showed themselves, and after a round of tears and hugs she had locked the door for the last time.

It had been a quite day for the onsen, with only a couple regulars dropping in for lunch and the last guests checking out in the early morning. Mari had said something about needing to pick something up from an undisclosed location ( _Yuuri you'll be fine, plus you owe me_ ), leaving Yuuri to fend for himself. Strange things seemed to always happen when he was working alone*.

Yuuri hummed as he cleaned the restaurant area, moving with the tune. It was a song from Victor's early days of skating, back when the man still had his beautiful long hair. Not that Yuuri thought about Victor's hair.

He closed his eyes and spun on his heels as the song reached the point when Victor had jumped. Yuuri could see him now, with his sea blue eyes and perfect smile. 

When he opened them again the vision didn't fade. If anything it became even clearer, and clearer, and clearer, and _Oh my god jesus christ_ .  
Victor Nikiforov was standing in the doorway of the Onsen. THE Victor Nikiforov. The Russian one, that skates. Victor Nikiforov world champion. The one with the poddle. That Victor.

"Hello? Ah, Ohayo? Is anyone here?" Victor said, looking around the lobby. "I just moved next door and was hopping to pick up my key?"

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, and immediately regretted it as he heard his own voice say the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"V-victor? What are you doing in here? Why are you in my Onsen?" Victor turned, locked eyes with Yuuri, and gave one of his show stopper smiles.

"I live here! Well as of today." He said thoughtfully, placing a finger on his chin. "I was told to pick up my key from here, sorry if I startled you. I need to find this person but I can't read the writing, could you help me I wonder?"

 _He doesn't recognise me._ Yuuri thought, both saddened and relieved. _But that doesn't explain why he's here._

Victor stepped forward and cocked his head to the side, a drawn out "Hmm" on his lips. Yuuri knew enough about Victor from interviews and news articles to know that he was an outrageous flirt with almost anyone he met, but it was still enough to make Yuuri's face heat up.  
"Katsuki, Yuuri. Ah, the name I mean. That's me, I'm going to- I'll go grab the set. Just, ah, wait here." Yuuri practically bolted out of the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this is a reference to starstruck by shizuoh! i seriously recommend reading it, im in love with their babysitter au ♥︎▽♥︎
> 
> again i dont have a lot of internet at the moment but i'll post when i can!!!!!!!!!  
> thank you so much from the kudos and bookmarks omg its amazing ♥︎♥︎♥︎


	3. victor is an idiot and phichit is a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i try to fix my continuity and forget how linier time works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im so sorry this took so long ive been rlly busy with family/holiday stuff u feel me. ANYWAY here u go i wanted to try to get something out bc its been over a wEEK  
> btw theres a lot of texting in this chapter so heres the screen names 4 u  
> かつきゆうり : yuuri (literally just katsuki yuuri in hiragana smh)  
> ☆Phichit☆ : Phichit ofc  
> Yuri_poroshki : yurio  
> Victor_Nikiforov: victor

Victor grimaced at his phone, trying to match up the characters on his phone to the correct train platform. He had arrived in Japan that afternoon, intensely regretting not arranging for someone to guide him after he touched down.

The train ride was spent texting people his new number he would be using in Japan, a seemingly simple task made agonising by one simple, idiotic decision.

Yuri_poroshki: are you FUCKING kidding me nikiforov!?

Victor_Nikiforov: Language. And no I'm not, I'm in Japan right now.

Yuri_poroshki: bullshit i saw you last night

Victor_Nikiforov: Left this morning.

Yuri_poroshki: are you fucking kidding me

Victor_Nikiforov: Language. You already said that Yura.

Yuri_poroshki: why???

Yuri_poroshki: what the fuck are you even planning to do in Japan

Victor_Nikiforov: Yura.

Yuri_poroshki: what

Victor_Nikiforov: Language.

Yuri_poroshki: shut up and answer the question old man

Victor_Nikiforov: I'm moving here Yura.

Victor_Nikiforov: To live.

Yuri_poroshki: WHAT!?

Yuri_poroshki: WHY?!

The conversation went on like that for an hour until Victor finally gave up reasoning and shut his phone. A single question lingering in his mind.

_Why?_

To escape the same routine everyday. To travel. For adventure. For love.

 _For love._ Victor smiled, remembering the video of the mystery man. Or videos as it was now, Victor had spent his flight rewatching each and every one of Yuuri Katsuki's programs. The cost of on board wifi had been beyond worth it.

The mere thought of being in the same country as his 'crush' made Victor want to sing. He would have to find out exactly where later, you would have thought a wiki page would say more than 'a small town on the coast' but alas.

Later turned out to be much sooner than planned however, when Victor was greeted by poster after poster of the Japanese man.

 _Huh. He must be popular. Funny, I didn't see many at the Airport._ Victor thought, crediting the towns enthusiasm to it's ice rink.

He must have been staring because only seconds after the thought passed the voice of an elderly man met his ears.

"フアンか? (Fuanka?)" The voice said.

Victor whirled around and smiled at the old man who had been watching him from his small souvenir shop.

"ごめね日本語がわかりません。英語がわかりますか?(Gomene nihongoga wakarimasen. Eigoga wakarimasuka?)" He said in the best Japanese he could muster.

The man laughed and nodded.

"Only little, but enough." he said, to Victor's relief, in English. "You are a fan of our Yuuri?"

"That's one way of putting it I guess." Victor sighed, as the man chortled away.

"You're in luck, Yuuri arrive in Japan last month. Hasetsu is glad to have it's hero home."  
_Home?_  
"Yuuri Katsuki lives in Hasetsu?" Victor said, his voice quivering. That would mean they were in the same town, hell they'd be on the same ice.

"Yes, he live with his family. They run the hot spring, very good, you try." The old man smiled and went back to his shop.

Victor couldn't breathe.

 _He lives? Where???_ Victor thought.

He whipped out his phone in a flash and began researching. This had to be a dream, you don't just happen to buy a house next to your _soulmate_.

" _Yu-topia_  
_Katsuki family business"_

 

Victor_Nikiforov: Yuru he lives next door!!

Yuri_poroshki: wow even im suprised

Yuri_poroshki: youre such an idiot nikiforov

Yuri_poroshki: its literally in the title 

Yuri_poroshki: fucking literally right there

Victor_Nikiforov: Language.

 ------------------------------------------

かつきゆうり: oh my god 

かつきゆうり: o h my god

かつきゆうり: im going to die phitchit save me

☆Phichit☆: hahaha what happened?

☆Phichit☆: did ur new poster arrive :00

☆Phichit☆: cause like dude i dont mind u waking me up at 7am but like u could have messaged me a bit later, i need my beauty sleep u know

かつきゆうり: no

かつきゆうり: victor turned up on my doorstep

かつきゆうり: yeah sorry i do know u need ur beauty sleep. desperately 

☆Phichit☆: oh cool! where r u gonna put it, from memory ur wall is almost full 

☆Phichit☆: sick burn btw

☆Phichit☆: wait! what abt ur ceiling? u can stare at it every morning then ;) ;) ;)

かつきゆうり: .....

かつきゆうり: ok im going to ignore that but

かつきゆうり: no my poster didnt arrive victor showed up on my doorstep

☆Phichit☆: ? i dont follow ?

☆Phichit☆: Yuuri i feel a prank coming wyd

かつきゆうり: _not_kidding_sedate_me.jpg_

☆Phichit☆: hOLY SHIT

☆Phichit☆: YUURI

☆Phichit☆: OH MY GOD

かつきゆうり: i k n o w

☆Phichit☆: its on of ur self inserts come true

かつきゆうり: um? shut up? 

☆Phichit☆: dude whys he there tho

☆Phichit☆: skate gods dont just show up

かつきゆうり: he didnt just show up, he moved in next door

☆Phichit☆: w h a t

☆Phichit☆: yuuri

☆Phichit☆: what the hell is going on

かつきゆうり: what do i do

☆Phichit☆: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

かつきゆうり: thanks for you help

☆Phichit☆: anytime boo xoxo

Yuuri locked his phone and placed it onto his bedside table. Even though it was late Victor had only left Yu-topia around half an hour ago with a killer smile plastered on his face, as if his sudden arrival hadn't been anything less than expected.

His anxiety attack had done its damage and the japanese man could hardly form a sentence for the rest of the evening, letting Victor chat away about seemingly everything and anything.

_I saw the ocean on my way here, Yurri. It was amazing, it reminds me very much of St. Petersburg._

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. This had to be a dream, idols don't just show up on doorsteps. That kind of thing only ever happened in fanfiction (A/N: hahha u see what i did there)

And that was when Yuuri had the bright idea to look out his window.

His face glowed beat red as he hurried to cover his eyes. Yuuri jumped off his bed and fumbled with his curtains, desperately trying to close them.

 _So naked._ Yuuri thought _So very naked, does he not know the window is_ right there. _Someone just let me die now please._

Outside Yuuri's window was a very clear view of his new neighbours, well, everything. He was moving around his room as if he was dancing to something like a waltz, humming as he went.

Yuuri's palms began to sweat as he realised the blind had no plans of budging. His eyes wondered away from the knot and Yuuri found his gaze unwillingly locked on Victors ass.

Something stirred inside his stomach, something warm and plesant. The feeling travelled up through Yuuri's chest before making its way down, _down_

The blinds snapped shut causing Yuuri to stumble and fall back onto his butt.

"Everything alright over there?" Came a string of heavily accented english.

_Fuck, fuck, he heard me, f u C k_

"はい, 大丈夫です(Hai, daijōbudesu)". I'm fine." Yuuri stuttered before throwing himself back onto his bed.

かつきゆうり: PHICHIT  
☆Phichit☆: if u didnt kiss i dont care  
かつきゆうり: fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the middle aged man the way i did based of an actual conversation i had while i was in japan. im not trying to stereotype with the broken english, thats just how my experience was.  
> ok so again im so sorry for not updating hopefully i can write more tomorrow cause ive got a 5 hour train ride so maybe i can post 2 chapters to make up for t w o w e e k s  
> also thank you so much for all the kudos and hits!! ♥︎♥︎♥︎  
> Translations:  
> フアンか? (Fuanka?): Fan? (as in admirer)  
> ごめね日本語がわかりません。英語がわかりますか?(Gomene nihongoga wakarimasen. Eigoga wakarimasuka?):Sorry I don't speak Japanese. Do you speak english?  
> "はい, 大丈夫です(Hai, daijōbudesu)": Yes, I'm okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im aware theyre not actually neighbours YET, bare with me ive got a plan.... i think
> 
> not everything is set in stone, comment any little things u want to have happen (eg. triplets do victors hair idk)
> 
> please leave kudos if u enjoyed this chapter! i should be able to put more out pretty quickly if people are interested
> 
> *Neechan, term for big sister in Japanese, okaasan is mum


End file.
